


Enough

by BravoCube



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Family Drama, Fights, M/M, Near Death, Other, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Midori has decided this is the last time he's going to watch Don suffer and do nothing about it. Hell or high water, he's getting Don away from Bishop. Unfortunately for him, he has to go through the people he practically called family to do it...
Relationships: Donatello/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Enough

"Midori... What exactly are you trying to pull here?" 

Leonardo's voice was steady and serious but even he couldn't stop the slight waver in his tone. The oldest turtle was suddenly aware of the situation. Behind them in the large lab was Donatello's cage and the steel that made the bunker where Don's fate would be decided. Ahead of them was the only exit and standing in front of them was..Midori and now Serena. Whom by the way only just now made her presence known. Something was very wrong, and with that it was obvious now. He could sense it from the look on Midori's face alone. 

The Midori in question took a shaky breath before he responded. 

"I'm getting him out of here" 

Leonardo shook his head. "Midori you know you can't do that. Bishop is the only one who can fix this. We're reluctant and we're scared as well but trust us. This is the best we can do for Don right n-" 

"No." 

Midori's voice shook, his fists curled in anger, knuckles turning white. "Don't you dare throw that line at me again! Trust you? Why would I trust you? You always say you know best and not to worry, but you don't really know anything for sure do you!?"

Midori's arms moved around in an angry flurry making movements to emphasize the points he made. 

"You just think you always know what's best! So well in fact you just...take him here. Don't even tell me what's going on...I have to hear it from fucking Bishop! No one told me Don got sicker, no one told me about the mutations! I found all that out today! Before that you were just saying you were-" Midori's hands came up in air quotes his face looking hollow as he tried to imitate Leonardo's serious tone. 

"Important business." His hands came down back to moving in a flurry as he spoke. “You left me completely in the dark about the only person I care about and how fucked everything was!" 

Tears welled up in Midori's eyes. He didn't really start to cry but he was shaking a bit now. Leonardo could see the glint of wetness from across the room. He had regrets for that. This wasn't what he meant to cause. 

"Midori…" he reached out his hand. "...I didn't mean to upset you. We just didn't want you to worry...let's talk ok? Let's just get some water outside and we can talk this ou-"

"No!"

Midori's voice rose, the echo reverberating around the chamber. Michelangelo jumped a bit eyes wide with concern. Raphael grit his teeth changing to a more aggressive stance. 

"It's too damn late for that now." Midori shuddered as he hissed that out, jaw clenching in rage. "Didn't want me to worry!? You can't be serious!" 

Midori shook his head almost in disbelief. "I've worried ever since I met him! When you were gone for months in space,that other time with Shredder when you came back half dead, when I thought you were actually dead all that time after Karai found the lair! No one told me anything! Nobody!" 

Midori squeaked as he sobbed out, voice a bit hoarse. He doubled over a bit, both hand's shaking with anger. He sniffled after that, swallowing harshly. The noise full of pain that Leonardo definitely could hear. It was enough to make even Serena reach her hand out to him...but she put it back down. Midori's voice went to a softer tone, hoarseness more clear. 

"I just had to sit and wait and wonder. Night after night. Thinking about the possibility that someone I love isn’t coming back! When I could have finally protected him, you didn't let me! You sent me away and threw me out of your truck..' He gestured with his head to Raphael. 

Of course this made the red clad turtle defensive. 

"That was Donny's idea!" 

Midori shrugged. "You didn't have to listen. Since when do you?" His voice still soft and a smile tugged at his features as he stood up straighter. It didn't reach his eyes though and completely dropped in the next breath as he hung his head again, shaking it in disbelief.. He was quiet a moment...then continued. 

"The point is..I can't keep doing this. I see him about to die for... what the 5th time now? And I just...I know your ninjas...I know that's part of the job I'm not stupid..but I'm tired of always being on standby and not being able to help him…"

"A few years ago he was... the only person that gave me my life back...and at the time the only reason IA didn't just end it all after losing everyone I cared about...because of the foot...certain people in my family…Shredder...i would have been like Karai and the others if not for him…just because I wanted revenge…"

He sighed shakily again. It was then Mikey seemed to realize something. "Hey dude wait...did you say love? Like love, love?" 

The other two looked at him surprised. Raph broke the silence. "Nah Mikey no way. He means love like...like family. Midori's been with us for a long time so like of course he loves Don. We all love Don but-" 

Midori nodded. "No Raphael, Mikey has the right idea...yeah...I love Don...and I never told him...that's the worst part...I was too scared to do it...so I chickened out when i had the chance…and now I might lose it...and I can't…" 

With that Midori took something out of his pocket. "I'm sorry guys I just can't…" 

Upon closer inspection Leonardo realized they were some sort of smoke grenade or flash grenade...hard to tell from this angle. He also realized that Serena herself was slowly reaching for her stocking. Most likely to pull something out of her own. 

Still Leonardo didn't want to fight. God not now. The last few days had been so exhausting. He couldn't take "can't trust Midori" being added to the list. Still he reached for his own sword starting to move a bit. He watched carefully, still talking. 

"Midori I get it. I really get it. Romantic or not it doesn't matter. You're still like family to us. We know you care a lot. This just isn't exactly your area of expertise. It's ours. We don't want you possibly getting hurt. It's our mess and our problem to fix…" 

As they walked to the side Midori and Serena did the same but in the opposite direction, keeping Leonardo and the two turtles behind him square in their vision. Leonardo still kept his tone measured and calm though. 

"Even Don agrees with that. If you love him...won't you respect how he feels? It's always been us...we don't want anyone else to risk everything for us Midori. We care about you. I know we didn't show it the way you wanted but damn it though we do care! Please Midori don't do this!" 

Midori glared at him even further. The tears had stopped flowing now. "No. We can't. Because even now you still don't get it and you aren't letting me do what I need to do." 

Raph chimed in again. "Well Midori. As much as we care n all. It doesn't exactly help your case that ya brought Hermione over here to help ya out. We aren't exactly on friendly terms." 

"Yeah Midori what the shell bro? She doesn't like Leo or me...does she even like anybody?" 

The two younger turtles spun their weapons nervously as the tension rose. They didn't want to fight either Leonardo could feel that but…

"Midori…" Leonardo dropped his tone to a stern one. "We can still talk...but once you attack us, even one time. That's it. You make us your enemy. Because like it or not, we still know the situation better than you do. Don is staying here. That part isn't up for debate. If you try to move him...we'll do whatever it takes to stop you. Even if it means dying for it." 

Serena's eyes became a more intense blue as her face turned cold. It was a hard expression to read but that authoritative tone. That phrase...just another version of,"I know better" 

It was the quickest way to get you on her most wanted list. 

Midori had a similar blank expression at that. For a moment Leonardo could see pain flash across his features. Before Midori seemed to bury those feelings deep inside. Regarding Leonardo with nothing whatsoever. 

His voice dropped to a chilly and distant tone. 

"What a coincidence….Id die for him too...but the difference between you guys and me...family this and family that...but when the family is being stubborn and stupid? I'll go through even them if that's what it takes!" He looked at the other two as Serena came up in the stand-off. "As for her…" 

Before anyone could react Serena had moved. It was so fast Leonardo's eyes couldn't even follow. All he heard was the hard thud and the even louder one as Mikey hit the floor, Serena still standing in her place behind him. Mikey was out cold on the floor, she most likely hit the right pressure point to knock him out. 

"Mikey, no!" Raph cried out. Instead of lunging for a moment he was frozen stiff. How...how did she?!

"I'm here to make sure we actually win. No matter what we have to do to make it happen." Serena finished Midori’s thought. 

Raphael recovered from being stunned and growled charging at Serena with an almost feral growl, sai's coming out of his belt. No one did that to his brothers, especially not Mikey! 

Leonardo turned Serena's way, taking one of his katana out. Before he could follow suit a bullet shot rang out. He turned again looking at Midori. He had pulled out one of his ranged weapons. A smaller one this time, different from his usual sniper or evasive type gear. 

"Oh hell no Leo! Your beef is with me now!" He slammed a button on the console turning on the security. The metal doors and even windows slammed shut, the front being blocked with red lasers. No one was leaving. Not himself or Midori. 

Leonardo glared a bit. "Fine Midori. You want a fight so bad!? You better not hold back!"

With that last word, Leonardo lunged.


End file.
